heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Horror-Man
Horror-Man is one of four Robots constructed by Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily. A Robot built to employ fear tactics and weaponize opponents' fear of him, he was dispatched to fight during the events of Malversation 2. Physical Appearance Horror-Man was built to reflect all that which society finds scary. He often wears a ragged brown cloak that hides his body and a purple witch's hat that hides his face. He always carries his weapon, the Horror Scythe, with him, cloak or no. When he needs to land and fight, however, he takes off the decorative clothing to reveal his true form. Horror-Man is almost completely black, with stray orange streaks on his arms and purple on his legs. He is a fan of masks, and he often wears them—a pumpkin head, a hockey mask, a skull—but his own face is the scariest face of all. His eyes are indescribably horrible, though some say they resemble torrents of blood cast into an endless black void. Weapons/Abilities Horror-Man's first ability is latent within his cloak—made of an impossibly light substance, it allows him to hover through the air. He often uses this only at the beginning of a match, casting it off some time into the fight. Admittedly, it serves him more aesthetic purpose than practical application. Horror-Man's signature weapon is his Horror Scythe, which he most uses like a conventional melee weapon, though he can also throw it and have it return somewhat like a boomerang. A cut with this blade will bring more pain than damage, but it also tends to (Depending on his foe's courage) fill his opponent with an irrational dread, causing them to flee his presence. Horror-Man also utilizes particles formed out of the absence of light, aptly named Shadow Balls. These are only a bit more dangerous than a typical plasma shot, but—being made of the absence of light—it explodes violently when coming in contact with bright light. Horror-Man's most devastating ability, however, is nothing more than a scare tactic. Should his opponent be foolhardy enough to remove his mask, Horror-Man responds by shooting them a Death Gaze, staring intensely at them with his horrible eyes. If they meet his gaze, foes will be so paralyzed with fear that they are unable to strike. This leaves them to run from Horror-Man until they get their bearings once more, or be easily defeated. Horror-Man's obtained weapon is the Horror Scare, which functions like a lesser version of the Death Gaze. The wielder projects horrifying images to his opponents, which may cause them to flee or drop their weapons. Personality Employing fear tactics in his weaponry and demeanor, Horror-Man has made efforts to becoming intimidating. He carries a mischevious air, a love for creepy pranks, which flourishes into a manic sadism during combat. It is claimed that he often commands his victims to scream during combat—and, more often than not, they comply. He dislikes other Robots, though he is rarely open about it, because he believes that other Robots will not work well with his personal abilities. He prefers to work alone because of this—getting Horror-Man to work with others is definitely one of the hardest tasks for any potential reformer. Backstory After the defeat of Heart-Man's four Robot Masters, Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily sent out four more of their own. Horror-Man, the second Robot Master crafted by them, was built as a bit of a collective idea by Dr. Wily to employ fear tactics; however, Dr. Coda would not let him be sent without the proper weaponry to back up his claims. Horror-Man was designed to employ and weaponize fear, and was sent to haunt a largely abandoned facility. He was defeated there a first time, and again when he was called back to the Doctors' Fortress for a boss rush. He has not been heard from since. Trivia/External Links Trivia Horror-Man is never seen without his cloak and hat in daylight, leaving many to suspect that he himself is vulnerable to light itself. Origin Like most Coda Robots, Horror-Man was built to explore a concept mostly unexplored by fanmade Robot Masters of times past. Although there had been Robots like Shadow-Man (A ninja) and Shade-Man (A vampire), there was never a Robot Master who actively employed darkness as a weapon—likely because it was more of a fantasy weapon than a sci-fi weapon, but I made it work anyway. Horror-Man became the result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters